Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that is configured to store food fresh. The refrigerator includes a machine room in the lower region of a main body. The machine room is generally installed in the lower region of the refrigerator in consideration of the center of gravity of the refrigerator, and to increase efficiency of assembly and reduce vibrations. A refrigeration cycle device is installed in the machine room of the refrigerator so that the inside of the refrigerator is kept in a frozen/refrigerated state so as to keep food fresh using the nature of low-pressure liquid-phase refrigerant, which absorbs outside heat while being changed to gas-phase refrigerant.
The refrigeration cycle device of the refrigerator is comprised of, for example, a compressor for changing low-temperature and low-pressure gas-phase refrigerant into high-temperature and high-pressure gas-phase refrigerant, a condenser for changing the high-temperature and high-pressure gas-phase refrigerant from the compressor into low-temperature and high-pressure liquid-phase refrigerant, and an evaporator for absorbing outside heat while changing the low-temperature and high-pressure liquid-phase refrigerant from the condenser into gas-phase refrigerant.
Because the space inside the refrigerator is dark, the inner space may be provided with illumination in order to allow a user to easily look for stored food. However, it may be difficult to illuminate the entire inner space because a light source is installed at a particular position in the inner space. Meanwhile, the refrigerator may include a shelf, which is installed in the inner space and is configured to support food. Because a plurality of shelves is installed in the inner space, the inner space may be uniformly illuminated when light sources are provided to these shelves. Therefore, for uniform illumination, it is necessary to consider an improvement in the shelf so as to illuminate the inner space.